Strictly Business
by xxSaphireBluexx
Summary: Laxus, the rightful heir to Fairy Tail Corporations, is asked to attend a business meeting with Clive Enterprises with his grandfather. Here he discovers that his grandfather, Makarov, and the owner of Clive Enterprises, Guildarts Clive have come up with the idea to form unity between the two companies. "And what better way to form a bonding than marriage!" Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did, you would see sooo sooo sooooooo much LaxAna!**

**Ok, so if you read the summary for this story, you can see exactly what life these two characters are in! This story should most likely finish in about 10 chapters, if all goes according to plan. I hope you enjoy it. The idea was edging at me to write it so I was like, heck I might as well write this out!**

**This was not beta-read, only proofread by me at 3:20 AM. ENJOY!**

**Anyways, to those of you reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting, THANK YOU! I love you to the moon and back!**

**xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**

* * *

Manhattan! The city screamed life. Day or night, it was always a lively sight. The little island was crowded with hundreds of skyscrapers that filled up the entire area. It was a beautiful sight. All the condos and business buildings that filled the island would light up at night and appear as if they were stars.

The best thing about Manhattan was the night life. Cana Alberona, daughter of Guildarts Clive, owner of Clive Enterprises, was one of the most sought after bachelorettes in the city. The combination of her good looks and sassy personality was quite a sexy occurrence. Her luscious brown hair was often found framing her face. Her beautifully long eyelashes were a powerful tactic she used when seducing the men of the bar.

She was often caught with a bottle of vodka in her hands and tonight was no exception. She walked into the bar on 32nd street, with a large smile on her face. She was excited after all. She was going to see Bacchus. His red eyes would often pierce into Cana's brown eyes, slightly enticing her. She enjoyed his company. He was a fun guy, who would often challenge her to drinking competitions. Whoever lost would have to do whatever the other said.

Last time when Cana won, she made Bacchus give her a long back massage. Each time, their meetings would become more and more intimate. It was clear to see that the two were extremely attracted to each other, sexually. Tonight, as Cana walked down the streets, she received a few whistles. Not much of a surprise, considering she had exposed her body, making her look incredibly sexy. She was wearing a bright blue bikini top and a short black skirt.

She stumbled into the bar where both her and Bacchus agreed to meet. Once she walked in, his eyes trailed her body, eyeing her up and down. He couldn't resist. "Cana!" Bacchus greeted her excitedly, with a large smile on his face. He was wearing black jeans, only black jeans. He always did this, to show off his toned chest.

"Bacchus," Cana said with a warm smile, "So what are the stakes tonight?" She asked getting straight to business as she made her way to sit beside him.

"How about the winner is on top tonight," He said with a devious smirk, his mind obviously in the gutter.

"Sounds good to me," Cana smirked. The best thing about Bacchus, for her was the combination of his playful personality and the fact that he was so darn good in bed. They both ordered a large bottle of Smirnoff vodka, readying themselves for the competition. They took drink after drink, hoping to be victorious.

* * *

Laxus loved going to the bar. It was the only place where he was able to go on dates with her. If he went anywhere else, there would be a problem. His grandfather, owner of Fairy Tail Corporations had quite a big rivalry with Sabertooth Enterprises. Every time he would take Minerva out in a restaurant in the Upper East Side, they were spotted on the cover of New York Times, rumors running through the minds of the reporters.

It wasn't like they were wrongly judging the couple. Laxus was extremely interested in Minerva Costanza. She was smart, straight up, and evil when ready. He took her hand leading her into a bar where they were to have a few drinks, then go to Laxus's apartment in the city. Their intentions about the night were quite obvious.

He held her hand as he walked her into the bar. Her long purple hair flowed in the wind as they walked. Once the couple arrived inside the bar, they were greeted by many people, who Laxus found insiginificant. They were seated at a table, beside an abnormally loud couple who was laughing at the top of their lungs, taking drink after drink.

"Will you shut the fuck up?" Minerva snapped, annoyed at the two.

"Why don't you make me," the brunette slurred, laughing. Laxus recognized the man as Bacchus. Despite his alcoholic tactics, he managed to create one of the most successful companies in all of New York: Quatro Cerberus Corporation. The extent of their success was incredible. They managed to own one third of the rental condominiums of the state.

"Cana, relax," Bacchus said, as he took a drink of his bottle. They continued onto their competition, drinking more and more. Cana felt herself getting slightly drunk, but kept drinking. Bacchus, on the other hand, barley broke a sweat and knew he could take much more alcohol. As Cana drank more, she felt herself getting heavily wasted.

"Cana, you're white girl wasted," Bacchus laughed at her state. After five bottles of vodka, Cana had felt her vision get hazy.

"So what if I am," she slurred, "We still have sex!" she squealed. Bacchus inched closer and closer to her, as he took a sniff of the scent of alcohol that she released. His lips smashed on top of hers. He nibbled her bottom lip, begging for entrance. When Cana's lips slightly parted, he allowed his tongue to explore her mouth.

He then licked across her teeth, as Cana tilted her head to deepen the kiss. Bacchus's hands began to explore her body, making their way down to her backside. Once his hands lingered there, he gave her a squeeze, earning him a groan from his partner.

His lips finally parted away from her, as he carried her in his left hand. Her arms draped around his neck, kissing him over and over, as excitement for the rest of the night filled her. "Hello, yes Rocker, please bring the limo. Outside the usual place," he smirked, carrying his partner outside the bar.

* * *

Cana woke up, noticing that she was in Bacchus's apartment. She made her way into his kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water, to drink away her hangover. Once she finished gulping down the bottle of water, she felt arms wrap around her. She turned around to see Bacchus, his lips lingering on her shoulder.

"Not now," Cana managed to breath out, "I have an appointment with Daddy Clive," Cana laughed as she looked for her clothes. Bacchus picked up her bikini top, slipping it over her head.

"Are you sure?" he asked in a husky voice, as his hands went between her legs. Cana's breathing became heavier, as she felt her moisture increase.

She took a deep breath in, "Yes, I'm sure. He said it was urgent," she said between deep breaths trying to calm her arousal down. "Where the hell are my clothes?" She asked in urgency.

Bacchus smirked, moving his hands from between her legs and reaching behind him on the ground. He showed her, her panties and skirt, "You mean these?" he laughed.

"Don't be a bitch Bacchus, give them here. I have to meet Daddy at 10, and it's already 9. I need to do my makeup and his place is a half hour drive." She rolled her eyes grabbing her clothes out of his hands. She quickly slipped them on and went into the washroom.

Bacchus sighed deeply. Cana was the only girl he could imagine spending his life with. She was the least judgmental, least demanding, and least psychotic girl he had ever met in his life.

* * *

Laxus groaned out loud, as his alarm rang. It was 9:00 am, and his grandfather requested to see him at Clive Enterprises, most likely to discuss a business deal. He gently moved Minerva's arms away from his waist.

He went into the washroom and took a quick shower and got dressed. He wore a purple dress shirt and black jeans. Once he walked out of the washroom, Minerva got up from the bed.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Laxus asked her politely.

"Yes," Minerva groaned grumpily.

"Well, you might as well deal with it. I have to go, business meeting ok?" Laxus said, as he exited his apartment. He went down the elevator, looking at his phone, checking the time. It was 9:15. His grandfather wanted him to meet there at 9:45, just in case.

Laxus quickly rushed into his limo that was waiting for him and sat patiently, waiting to reach his destination. He took out his headphones and blasted some rock music. Once he reached his destination, the driver opened the door for him. He walked inside the light blue building, as he saw his tiny grandfather waiting for him.

Despite his small size, Makarov Drayer was one of the most successful businessmen in history. Fairy Tail Corporation has become multinational, multimillion dollar company. "What's up granddad?" Laxus asked his short grandfather.

"Laxus, you will see but, I request one thing. You answer yes to what you're about to hear," Makarov replied in a stern voice.

"Sure," Laxus said thinking it was no big deal. He knew his grandfather would never ask him to do something unreasonable.

"Mr. Clive will have you in his office now," the secretary of Clive Enterprises said.

"Alight," Makarov said as he walked into the doors the secretary pointed at.

"Makarov!" The orange haired man greeted the tiny old man, "And you must be his grandson, Laxus. It is a pleasure to meet you!"

His muscles could be seen from beneath his slim fit white dress shirt. "Yes, I am. The pleasure is all mine sir," Laxus replied.

"Oh call me Guildarts!" The muscular, orange haired man said with a large grin.

"Right, Guildarts," Laxus noted aloud, trying to remain professional despite the laid back personality Guildarts Clive displayed.

Just then, the doors inside the room bursted open, and in came Cana, wearing her signature bright blue bikini top, and the black skirt from last night. She didn't have the time to change into a fresh outfit.

"Daddy!" She squealed with a big smile.

"Cana, my dear!" Guildarts shrieked in delight, pulling his daughter into an embrace. Laxus stared at the girl, wondering where he may have seen her. He knew he recognized her face but he couldn't put his finger on where. He definitely recognized her name._ Cana. Cana. Cana. Where have I heard that name?_

"Alright," Makarov said in a stern voice. "Here we have two of the most powerful and successful companies in all of Manhattan as well as the heir of the companies. My good friend, Guildarts, and I decided we should form a unity amongst each other."

"And what better way to form a bonding than marriage!" Guildarts beamed at the thought of his daughter getting married to the man of his choice, "So, we decided that that you two should get married!" He said in a cheerful voice.

"What!" The two screamed in unison.

* * *

**Woah! Woah Woah! Here is the introductory chapter for my Story. Enjoy! Enjoy! Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. **

**So here's chapter two! Sorry for the wait my lovelies, but it's ready now! I hope you enjoy it!**

**__This chapter has not been beta-read, so if anyone has any major grammatical or spelling issues, feel free to let me know.**

**Thanks for reviewing, reading, following, and favoriting! It means so much to me! I love you to the moon and back.**

**xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**

* * *

_"And what better way to form a bonding than marriage!" Guildarts beamed at the thought of his daughter getting married to the man of his choice, "So, we decided that that you two should get married!" He said in a cheerful voice._

_"What!" The two screamed in unison._

"Daddy, may I have a quick talk with you?" Cana said, flashing Laxus and Makarov a sweet smile. _Too sweet_, Laxus thought to himself.

"Oh, of course sweety!" Guildarts excitedly replied. "Do you mind just sitting in the waiting room for a minute?" He told his guests.

"That's quite alright!" Makarov replied with a smile that met with Cana's still smiling face.

**Flashforward**

"Do you, Laxus Drayer, take you Cana Alberona, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part," the priest of the wedding said.

The chapel was decorated with gorgeous light pink flowers and had a pale pink lighting that filled up the entire place. Laxus stared at Cana, beautiful as she was. She was wearing a gorgeous white dress with a sweetheart neckline. It hugged her body until her mid thighs, and then puffed out. The entire outer fabric was laced with beautiful patterns that could only be made out from close watching. The dress was a perfect representation of just how sexy Cana was.

Her long brown hair was done up in a bun, exposing her beautiful pale neck. Her eyelashes fluttered as the priest said the vows. Her lips were painted a pale pink to match her eye shadow. She looked flawless. The only thing missing in Cana was a smile.

"I do," Laxus said, his deep voice filling the place.

"And do you, Cana Alberona, take you Laxus Drayer, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part," the priest repeated the vows.

Cana stared at Laxus, who was wearing a white tuxedo. The buttons of the blazer were undone, exposing the light pink vest he was wearing. The colour of the vest matched the colour of his tie and pocket square. His white dress shirt was perfectly buttoned up to his neck. Laxus had a 5 o'clock shadow forming. His deep blue eyes stared emotionlessly into Cana's beautiful brown eyes.

"I do," Cana replied, with almost no emotion.

"You may kiss the bride," the priest said as Laxus moved towards Cana. Their lips locked, but it shared no passion. Neither decided to really kiss the other, instead, they just locked lips, sharing a brief, emotionless kiss.

The wedding was indeed, the dream wedding. It was filled with the perfect decorations and best guest list, but, two people were missing. Two very important people: Minerva and Bacchus. After the wedding reception, the couple made their way into a white limo, decorated with pink and white roses, with the _Just Married_ sign at the back. They stepped in as the driver went towards the airport. The newlyweds, shared not a word, waiting to reach their destination.

Once they reached the airport, they walked towards Laxus's private jet, which was already filled with luggage they would need for their honeymoon.

**End Flash forward**

Once Cana saw the door close, her over ecstatic smile disappeared. Her face turned sour and she turned to her father. "Seriously dad? Me? Get married! To him!" her temper was flaring at the simple thought of it.

"Cana, Laxus is a great guy. Have you even seen the latest issue of the _New York Times_? He has been rated as 2013's best catch in a man," Guildarts told his daughter showing her the article.

"And I could care less. Mr. Uptight, I won't smile, does not deserve me! I bet he wouldn't even let me drink," Cana's angry voice continued as she reached into her purse, taking out a bottle of Grey Goose Vodka.

"Not now sweety!" Guildarts told her sternly as he grabbed the bottle out of her hands, "Cana, he isn't a bad man. You two use to be so close as children, what happened?"

"Yes, now! He should know exactly who I am," Cana quickly took the drink out of her father's hand and opened the bottle. "He turned into a jack ass in junior high," Cana replied as memories of the time came up. _So what if I went through an awkward phase_, Cana thought to herself, remembering how she looked back then, _it didn't give him the right to act like a total dick._

"Cana," Guildarts sighed deeply, "I have never asked you for anything since the day you were born. I let you do anything you ever wanted. Can you please just _consider_ this," he pleaded.

"No! I don't even want to get married. And if I were to get married, it would be Bacchus. At least he's good in bed," Cana thought out loud.

"Cana!" Guildarts gave his daughter a stern look. He wasn't even the slightest interested in his daughter's sex life.

"Dad, I know in the end you get the final choice, but _please_, anyone but Laxus," Cana replied with tears filling her eyes.

"This is one thing I can't do for you. You know, since the day you were born, Makarov and I agreed to this marriage," Guildarts sighed deeply, opening a drawer in his desk. He took out a file folder and showed his daughter a paper from inside it. "Sweety, it has been signed by both sides. Whoever backs out from this has to give up their company. Cana, please understand. Without this company we are nothing. We will have no more riches or fine things. Cana, can you understand the severity of the situation?" Guildarts finally confessed to his daughter.

Cana took the contract out of her father's hands, carefully scanning every word written down to the last punctuation mark. She saw the signatures and the agreement. _Why the hell would they do this?_ Cana thought to herself in anger.

She sighed deeply, "Fine dad," she said taking a drink of her vodka.

* * *

Laxus walked out of the building, his face red from anger. He couldn't believe what his grandfather planned for him. "What the fuck?" He yelled in anger, "How the fuck do you expect me to marry some bitch I don't fucking know?"

"Of course you know her, you two grew up together," Makarov replied, keeping his cool.

"No, I don't," Laxus replied in an annoyed voice.

"Of course you do!" Makarov replied angrily, "I don't see why you are being so stubborn. Do you know how many men would kill for this chance? Cana has been rated America's sexy woman for three years consecutive, not to mention she is rated New York's best bachelorette. Laxus, you need to take this girl!"

"Why the fuck should I?" Laxus screamed again allowing his anger to fill him.

"If you don't, we will lose Fairy Tail Corporations. A contract was signed when you were born," Makarov said matter of factually, keeping his cool.

"You can't be fucking serious," Laxus muttered in frustration.

"I am, son," Makarov replied, pulling a paper out of his briefcase.

After reading the contract through Laxus sighed in defeat. "Fuck," he said almost silently. _Minerva won't like the sound of this_, Laxus thought to himself.

* * *

Guildarts pressed a button on his office phone. When the secretary picked up Guildarts said, "Bring them back in."

Both Laxus and Makarov walked back into the office. Cana was sitting on one of the chairs, drinking herself into oblivion while texting.

"So, as we have discussed, the two of you will be getting married," Makarov began, earning an angry glare from Laxus, "in a week."

Cana continued to drink her alcohol, clenching her lower abdomen in pain. She texted Bacchus, ignoring the conversation that was going on.

_We need to talk, tonight_.

"And it is expected that all prior ties be gone," Guildarts added.

"Your honeymoon will be in Venice, Italy. When you two come back, I expect to see a happy couple," Makarov replied quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

**For those of you who may be wondering, this story will include lemons- just saying :3 :).**

**I do have a bit of a surprise in this chapter which I hope you like!**

**A huge special thanks to my oh so talented beta, _leoslady4ever_! She is so awesome and I appreciate her help ever so much!**

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing, reading, following and favoriting this story! It means so much to me. I was actually so worried that no one would read this story since I was writing a story about the secondary characters of Fairy Tail, but to see the support in receiving, I really am Happy!**

**I love you all to the moon and back!  
xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**

* * *

The newlyweds walked off Laxus's private jet, both their eyes widening at the beauty that is Venice, Italy. The majority of the buildings were all older and colorful. They appeared to be owned by princes and princesses years ago. The streets were filled with many tiny boats that took them from place to place. Each boat had a professional, who knew the city quite well. Cana stared at it in amazement, her eyes fluttering in excitement.

Laxus took his wife's hand leading her into a boat. They had not exchanged words, but just sat there, taking in their surroundings. Once the boat arrived at Luna Hotel Baglioni, Laxus tipped the sailor generously. He helped Cana off the boat, then took out the luggage, and walked into the petite white building.

Once they entered the lobby, their eyes met with beautiful marble floors and large crystal chandeliers. This hotel wasn't rated one of the best luxurious hotels of Venice for no reason. There was a large table in the middle along with a large grand piano to the left. As they walked up to the desk, they were greeted by a cheerful, rather large man.

"Only a man would book a room at Luna Hotel Baglioni!" The deskman said in a loud, obnoxious voice. His long silver hair was styled upwards in spikes. His name tag read _Elfman Strauss_.

"Yes, I have a room under Dreyar," Laxus said professionally, maintaining a serious composure.

"Oh! You're the man that booked the suit!" the over excited lobby man said.

"Yes. My wife and I will be staying here, so I would prefer it if you hand us the key. This is my credit card," Laxus said, annoyance filling his voice.

"No problem, you are in the manly room 608. Lisanna will take your luggage up," Elfman told the newlyweds.

"Thanks," Cana piped up. Her unusual quietness was due to the fact that she hadn't had anything to drink in the past hour. The brown-haired beauty felt mellow without her alcohol.

They walked into the elevator, sharing the silence. They knew nothing about each other so what was there to say? Once the elevator travelled up to the sixth floor, they walked out and opened their room door.

A few minutes later, they heard a knock on the door. Cana got up and opened it to meet a gorgeous girl with the same silver colored hair that went down to her neck. She was wearing a name tag labeled as _Lisanna Strauss_.

"Hello! I hope you enjoy your stay at Luna Hotel Baglioni!" Lisanna said in a cheerful voice.

"Thank you so much," Cana replied while reaching into her pocket to tip the maid. Her hand met with a $10 bill and she gave it to the girl.

Cana took their luggage in and closed the door. She then had her eyes stare at the man in front of her. The man she was forced to call her husband.

"So…" Cana began in attempts to kill the awkward silence between the two.

Laxus's eyes perked up and stared at his wife. "Let's this straight," he began, his blue eyes piercing into her, "I don't love you. Heck, I don't even like you. I'm only doing this for my granddad. So, go ahead and get it into your head, we are in an open relationship. That means I will do whatever I want with whoever I want. It really isn't your business. It also means you can fuck whoever the fuck you want."

Even if his words had some truth to them, Cana couldn't help but feel some pain, not that she would let the blond know, "Oh you haven't changed one bit since junior high. Once a jack ass, always a jack ass," Cana replied, bitterly.

"What do you know about me in junior high?" Laxus asked, irritated.

"You can't honestly expect me to believe you forgot," Cana's voice raised.

"Cut the attitude, bitch. What the fuck do you know about me?" Laxus rudely said.

"Oh fuck you, ass hole," Cana was not one to take anyone's bull shit. "Now do me a favor, and go fuck your beloved Minerva."

"How do you know about her?" Laxus asked suspiciously.

"Everyone fucking knows about her," Cana replied, "I need a drink…" she said out loud.

"Do you ever stop drinking?" Laxus asked, remembering the amount of wine she drank on the plane ride to Venice.

"What's it you? Like you said, you don't like me," Cana glared at the muscular man.

Laxus sighed deeply, "Cana, what happened in junior high?" his voice softened. So what if he didn't have feelings with her, the least he could do is act civil with his wife.

Cana shook her head in disappointment, "You really don't remember being my best friend throughout elementary school? You don't remember being my best friend from the day I was born? How can you not remember? How can you not remember calling me an ugly sheep in junior high? How can you not fucking remember all the shit you gave me? So what if I went through an awkward phase! So what if I looked ugly with my huge glasses and braces! That gave you the fucking right to completely ignore me and treat me like crap? You and your fucking pathetic Raijinshuu. Who the fuck calls themselves that?" Cana screamed on the top of her lungs.

Her eyes welled up from the sheer amount of anger she let out. When she glanced at Laxus, her angry eyes met up with his shocked, widened eyes. "Shit…Cana I remem—"

But he was cut off with the still angry Cana, "Like you said, you don't like me. You really think I cried everyday because of you? You really think you broke my heart?" She chuckled, "That's funny. I'm Cana Alberona, I can get whoever the hell I want! That includes Bacchus," Cana smirked, "Now be a dear, and go away."

Laxus glared at his wife, enraged. He already had plans for the night, so instead of worrying about what Cana said, he decided to go out. He opened to room to their hotel and walked out.

"Fuck you Laxus!" She screamed out loud when she knew he left. "Fuck you," her voice softened as tears threatened to fall down her eyes. She wanted to release all the emotions that built up inside her, but they were stopped by a knocking on the door.

When Cana opened the door, she was greeted with a cheerful voice and arms wrapping around her, "Hi whore!"

"Slut, what are you doing here!?" Cana yelled out loud.

She walked in, and kicked the door closed. She had multiple bags in her hand which kept making clinking sounds. "I decided to give you a bachelorette party," she winked, "I brought party favors," she smiled, opening the bag, exposing three bottles of vodka.

"Lucy, you are the best slut I have ever seen," Cana said with a warm smile.

"You know, I really don't appreciate being called a slut all the time," Lucy gave Cana a playful push. "Besides, whore, you like sex just as much as I do."

"Nah, I like it a lot more than you. I mean, wasn't it you who hasn't fucked your boyfriend for three weeks because he won't admit he was wrong?" Cana laughed as her hands dug into the bag, taking out a bottle.

"He was wrong. I don't care if he's good at what he does. If he won't admit he was wrong, how can I give him what he wants?" Lucy pointed out.

"Lucy, all he did was try to—"

"No! Don't speak of it." Lucy cut Cana off.

"Try to."

"No!"

"Have."

"No I don't want to hear it!" Lucy screamed, while covering her ears.

"Anal." Cana said with a satisfied smile. She then chugged down the drink she had in her hands.

"There, you said it. Are you happy now! I just can't understand what sort of pleasure he would feel from shoving his cock down the hole I shit from. Someone explain the logic to me!" Lucy whined.

"I don't know, I never had that kind of encounter," Cana laughed. She adored her blond best friend. Lucy always knew how to make her laugh, whether she realized it or not.

"Speaking of encounters, when I came into this hotel, guess who I ran into," Lucy said excitedly.

"Mr. Iron Rod?" Cana said, referring to Gajeel.

"What? Ew! No‼ Even better," Lucy sighed dreamily, "Sting mother fucking Eucliffe, you know the soccer player?"

"He's here? What the fuck is the sexiest man alive doing here?" Cana laughed.

"Who the hell knows? But listen! So here I was, standing in the lobby, checking into my room, and I feel a tap on my shoulders. I turn around and I see him so, I try to play it cool and I was like 'Oh, hey do I know you?' and he was all like, 'No, but I recognize you from page 6 of the New York times, and I must say, you are the most beautiful brides maid I have ever seen.' So he was obviously referring to that sexy pink dress I wore at your wedding. I was like 'Thank you,' then I turn back to the weird lobby man who called me a fucking man. Then, this sexy thing places his head on my shoulder, and whispers, in the sexiest fucking voice I have ever heard, 'I'm Sting Eucliffe, soccer player. Let me score a goal into you,'" Lucy gushed over the attractive blond.

"Oh my God, Lucy! Please tell me you got his number," Cana squealed for her best friend.

"No shit! It took every inch of self control I had not to fuck him there and then," Lucy laughed.

"What about Natsu?" Cana asked.

"Fuck off," Lucy cursed.

"So what are we doing for my 'not much of a Bachelorette' party?" Cana said with a laugh, excited to see what Lucy had in store.

"Clubbing!" She squealed, reaching into the second bag she was carrying. She took out two, sexy, glittery outfits for both of them to wear.

"Sounds like a plan," Cana said with a satisfied smile.

* * *

**Also, for those of you who are wondering, I am trying to make an updating schedule which I will try my best to follow. Thanks to all of you lovelies!  
Voice of an Angel updates every _Sunday_.  
The New Kid updates every _Tuesday  
_Beauty and a Beat updates every _Wednesday _and _Saturday_.  
Strictly Business updates every _Friday._**

**I adore you all! I hope you enjoyed this chappy! Love you!  
xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor do I own Pon De Replay- Rihanna does. Nicole Scherzinger owns Wet.**

**A huge special thanks to my lovely beta, _leoslady4ever_. So, four chapters down, 6 or 5 to go! Well that's what my master plan says.**

**SPOILER ALERT: I quite enjoyed the Fairy Tail manga. Sting is such a cutie isn't he? He was absolutely awesome! Then there was the whole Juvia 2.0 saying I love you and Gray saying I don't! *giggles* and then Gray crying after he saw Ultear...:(. "Like mother like daughter" *holds back tears* and the third chapter. Looks like there's a new enemy and he's bigger and badder than ever. Does that mean we see more Cobra? hmmm... AND maybe more Sting please? K thanks.**

**I know you all might hate me for this but I will be MIA for the next week- I'm going to Vegas and will be back next Saturday! Then my 19th birthday is next Sunday! so please don't expect any updates from me until at least next Tuesday (probably later)**

**Anyways! I really do appreciate all the support I have been receiving in follows, favorites, and reviews! It means so much to me and I love you all to the moon and back *blows kisses*.  
xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**

* * *

"Come on you whore, hurry up!" Lucy screamed into the washroom, waiting for her best friend to get ready. She was wearing a strapless gold sequenced dress that stopped just below her behind, barely covering any skin. She wore black, jewelled, t-strap platform shoes. When she saw a mirror, she puckered her lips at her reflection.

"I'm done," Cana said, coming out of the washroom wearing the same outfit as her best friend.

When Lucy saw her, she let out a whistle followed by a "God damn, if my sights weren't set on the sexy soccer player, I'd tap that!"

"You're such a fucking slut!" Cana yelled, with a laugh.

"Hardly!" Lucy replied with a pout, "Let's go!"

"But it's only 10," Cana groaned.

"Yeah, and we need to go before the big bad husband comes."

"Fuck man! I'm too young to be hitched up," Cana groaned frustrated at the thought.

"Like it matters, Bacchus would still fuck you," Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, let's go," Lucy urged, pushing Cana towards the door.

"Fine, fine," Cana replied, rolling her eyes at her overexcited best friend.

* * *

The music was blasting and the lights were flashing. The bass of the songs pounded into the ear drums of all those inside the club. Cana's eyes scoped the place out, searching for a man to catch her attention.

"Platform!" Lucy cheered as she ran up to the center of the club where a large, black platform was found. The DJ played a familiar song, causing Lucy to get even more excited.

Cana moved closer to the center to cheer her best friend on. A seductive grin appeared on Lucy's face as she began to move to the music. Her hips swayed from side to side earning her a few whistles from the drunk men. She didn't really pay attention to them; she was too into the music.

_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up _

"Go Lucy!" Cana yelled out as she danced to the song.

_It goes 1 by 1 even 2 by 2  
Everybody on the floor let me show you how we do  
Lets go dip it low then you bring it up slow  
Wind it up 1 time wind it back once more _

Lucy dropped her ass down to the floor, sticking it out as she flowed back up. She loved the attention. She adored the looks the men gave her. She enjoyed the fact that every man on the floor wanted her. It was what motivated her to move.

"Shake that thing!" Cana yelled out to her.

"You know her?" Cana heard a voice say. She turned around to spiky blond hair. If Cana recalled correctly, he was Sting Eucliffe.

"Who? That slut?" Cana laughed, "She's just my best friend."

The soccer player licked his bottom lip in anticipation. The way she moved enticed him. Instead of holding his manhood in and waiting for her to finish her dance, he made his way straight to the platform, dancing behind her, allowing her to grind on him. He bit her earlobe as they danced to the tune of the music.

Cana couldn't help but let out a chuckle_. Lucy looked really good with Sting,_ she thought to herself, _Especially when they danced, it was like they were in perfect sync._

She made her way to the bar, asking for a bottle of hard liquor, chugging it down. Once the bottle was finished, she felt a flash of pain come from her abdomen, but Cana decided to ignore it though. Lucy went out of her way to do so much for her, and there was no way she wasn't going to enjoy the night.

Cana made her way straight into the middle of the dance floor, twirling her body to the music.

_Run, Run, Run, Run  
Everybody move run  
Lemme see you move and  
Rock it til the grooves done  
Shake it til the moon becomes the sun _

She noticed a few boys try to dance with her but none could really handle her. They only really lasted a few seconds because her dance was far too titillating for them.

The lights flashed on and off. Whenever they went on, shadows of Cana's curvaceous body would be seen, causing more boys to try and dance with her. The DJ made a smooth song transition.

_I feel like everybody's standing around me watching me now  
I feel like whatever I do tonight would be the talk of the town  
They wanna know how I'm gonna move my body  
When the beat goes  
'Cause something comes over me  
When the beat goes_

At this moment, someone was finally able to fit Cana's dancing perfectly. The way they moved together caused her to grind harder. She twirled her backside in a circular motion, faster and faster. She felt the man use his hand to bend her over, while the other held her securely at the waist.

_Well, Imma rip my clothes off  
Take a leap and surf through the crowd  
Yeah, yeah  
Drippin' down my neck  
Soakin' wet  
Sink or swim or you drown  
Yeah, yeah  
Let's get a little wet  
I like the way you're workin' me out  
Let's get a little wet  
I like the way you're workin' me out_

"I like the way you move," she heard her dance partner say.

Cana knew that voice anywhere. She turned around with excitement, "Bacchus!" she squealed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

She leaned in to press her lips atop his. The combined taste of alcohol and gum in his mouth caused her to push her tongue into his mouth. She reached in, attempting to take the gum into her mouth, avoiding the regular dance their tongues share. Once her tongue met with his gum, she curled the gum onto the top of her tongue and pulled away from the kiss with a self satisfied smirk on her face.

"Aren't you married?" Bacchus teased.

"He said we're in an open relationship," Cana replied nonchalantly.

Bacchus's lips moved down to her neck, gently kissing her. "So that means, I can still do this?" He asked as he squeezed her ass.

Cana let out a breathy sigh before nodding yes.

"And this?" Bacchus asked as his hands trailed to under her dress.

"How did you know I was here?" Cana asked as she tried to control her hormones.

"Lucy," Bacchus told her.

"_Mmmm_," Cana moaned as Bacchus's fingers trailed around her inner thighs.

"Not in public," Cana purred.

Bacchus moved his fingers to trail overtop the cloth covering her center. "We could always go to the basement," he said seductively.

Cana thought about it for a second as her partner continued to tempt her.

_If you touch me there  
Please beware you can start up a fire  
I don't mind if you take me home  
Cool me off in the shower_

Cana grabbed Bacchus by the collar of his shirt and crashed her lips onto his, hungrily. She let his hands explore her as she gently licked his bottom lip, begging for entrance. He parted his lips enough for Cana to dominate him.

Cana jumped up, wrapping her legs around his torso and her arms around his neck. Bacchus kept his hands on her behind to hold her in place, their lips still locked with desire. Once their lips parted, Bacchus took a lick of her neck, then sliding down to her bare shoulders.

He carried her out of the dance floor towards a hallway. As they made their way towards an empty area in the club, Bacchus pushed her to a wall, moving his hands from her ass to pin her hands up. His lips trail down her shoulders towards the top of her dress. Instead of instantly stripping her, he licked along the dress, outlining the plump swells of her breasts. Cana shivered at the gentle movements Bacchus's tongue made across her skin.

She tugged at the bottom of his shirt, begging the man to strip for her. Bacchus's lips disconnected from her skin long enough to allow her to strip his upper body. Her feather like touch slithered up his arms, tracing his muscles. Cana had a slight smile of delight as her lips crash back onto his. His hands then slid down her bare back. He pulled her closer to him, so he could find the zipper of her dress. Instinctively, he zipped it down, causing it to fall off her body, exposing the strapless beige bra and plain black panties she wore.

Bacchus felt himself smirk into the kiss as he roughly pushed her back to the wall, putting him in domination. Cana unbuttoned his jeans, kicking them down exposing his plain grey boxers.

Bacchus began to feel her clit, hidden by the already moist cloth. He noticed her head look up at him, her eyes clouded with lust. The look in her eyes made him want to fuck her hard. _Screw__ foreplay_, Bacchus thought as he ripped the article of clothing off.

Cana's legs were finally planted onto the floor, giving her more control over her body. She had her hands in his hair, bringing his head closer to hers. She kicked off his boxers, exposing his swollen member.

Wanting to be in control, Bacchus took her hands into his, and pinned them back to wall, gluing her body there. Lifting one of his legs up, he angled his body, and thrust himself deep into her, earning a shriek of pleasure. Without missing a beat, he continuously slammed himself into her, earning scream after scream.

As the heat rose between the two, Cana felt her heartbeat increasing as her body became absorbed in indulgence. Bacchus knew exactly how to work her body, going fast then slow, hard then gentle. He was fully aware how she enjoyed the differences in tempo, and he gave her just that. The way Cana would moan out his name would push him harder to pleasure the deviant princess in front of him.

"Bacchus!" she screamed on the top of her lungs when the overwhelming pleasure consumed her. She was so close to climax. Her heavy breathing and heated body was proof and Cana was going to release... until the sound of a door opening. The couple looked to the side to notice a muscular man with blond hair, holding the hands of a female with long purple hair, both wearing smiles of satisfaction.

"Oh wife of mine, continue with the fuck fest," he smiled at Cana while speaking in a sarcastic tone.

"Laxus what the…_oh…_ fuck," Cana tried to growl at her husband but failed due to the pleasure Bacchus was still giving her._ Bacchus surely wasn't going to continue what he was doing with Laxus watching, right? _

"You could have gone to the ladies room," Laxus's partner pointed out.

"Fuck y—…_Fuck! Harder! _You, Minerva," Cana was trying to balance the pleasure and frustration that built inside her.

Bacchus smirked as he lowered himself to slam into her from below, penetrating his shaft up into her, hard.

"Bacchus!" Cana screamed as she came. Bacchus kept a grin on his face, satisfied with the fact that the person in front of him enjoyed what she just received.

"See, now we're both sexually satisfied," Laxus teased as he went back into the dance floor.

* * *

**Look what my perverted soul made me do? I haven't written a lemon in a month so I'm somewhat rusty. I hope you all enjoy though!**

**Anywho~~ I'll see you in two Friday's. *blows kisses to everyone* K bye! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Herro all! It's Friday, Friday gotta get down on...FINE! I'll stop singing- party poopers! Well it's Friday so here's the newest chapter! Enjoy~~**

**A huge special thanks to my lovely beta, _leoslady4ever_! Her help means so so much to me!**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following! I love you all to the moon and back.  
xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**

* * *

Cana and Laxus went back to Manhattan after their 'honeymoon' and although they enjoyed their time, they knew that the good times would only last so long. The worst thing about Manhattan was that their lives were under constant watch. Whatever they did, whenever they did it, it was seen. They thought that Venice could bring them a change to that lifestyle but boy, were they in for a surprise.

Walking off of the Dreyar jet, they went into their limo, to drive to Laxus's condo. The ride was spent in utter silence, and Cana liked it that way. The strange reality of their relationship took Cana by surprise. Although she was glad she could still see Bacchus, she hated the idea that they were so open, to the extent that Laxus was able to watch her do whatever, and not become angry. It was so strange.

She tried to ignore it. She wanted to not care, but regardless, Laxus will always be the same Laxus in her eyes.

"Cana," he finally spoke, killing the silence, "What exactly happened in junior high?"

The fact that Laxus cared, took Cana by surprise. Her head instantly turned to him, to stare and see if it was genuine concern, or if he was mocking her. He didn't appear to really be making fun of her, he appeared to genuinely care.

Cana's mind fumbled, trying to gather the correct words, careful not to open up too much. She knew if she trusted him, everything she ever felt would resurface. She wanted to show him that it didn't matter, that she didn't care, that she moved on, but no matter how hard she tried, she always came back to that one day. She was 12 at the time.

**Flashback**

_Cana readjusted her large glasses and stared in the mirror. It was Valentine's Day, and she was finally going to give him the present. She looked down at the little box, as a blush made its way to her cheek._

_She pulled her pants higher in nerves, scared of what would happen, but she knew she had to do this. Today was the day she would finally give him what she's wanted to give since she was six. _

_Cana tied her hair into a pony tail, to keep it away from her face. She made her way towards her school, her heart was banging into her newly swelled breasts. The embarrassment from the changes in her body caused her to wear clothing, two sizes big. She didn't want anyone to know what was going on with her. _

_Once she reached her school, she eagerly looked at the playground, hoping she could find the spiky blond hair that belonged to Laxus. She dug her hands into her pockets, making sure she still had the box. _

_When she knew she was ready, she fervently looked for him. She wanted to so desperately find him and tell him everything. Although he was only 14, his arms were quite large. He had the body of an 18 year old when it came to his toned arms. The only reason he remotely looked his age, was his baby face. He had the features of his age. His eyes had such youth and his smile had so much warmth._

_Thinking about it, Cana felt like her heart would thunder out of her chest. It was pounding so hard. _

_Her eyes finally met with him, leading his friends. He's a natural leader, and although he was bossy, no one ever cared. They _wanted_ to do what he said. It made them feel prideful when they would help him succeed his 'missions.' _

_She was slightly quivering, nervous as ever. She walked towards the blond. Quaking. Heart beat racing. Sweat forming on her forehead. _

_She readjusted her glasses once again, as it fell down her nose. Once it was securely on her face, she called out to him._

_"Laxus!" she yelled a first time. _

_With the lack of a response, she yelled louder, "Laxus!" _

_When he heard her, he put his snowball on the ground, instead of throwing it at his friend, Bixlow. "What's up Cana?" _

_"Um, can I talk to you, privately?" the blushing 12 year old asked, her hands clenching onto the little box in her pockets._

_"Sure," he replied. They walked away from the playground, towards a field of grass._

_"So, what's up?" he asked her, once again._

_"Well you see…" Cana paused. She practiced her speech a hundred times in front of the mirror, but she never expected things to be so hard when he was in front of her. _

_"Cana, what is it?" he asked, as he placed his arm around her shoulder. _

_"Well, it's Valentine's Day and well," she paused, her braces covered teeth jittering. _

_"Are you cold? Do you want my jacket?" Laxus asked her in concern. _

_"No!" Cana yelled, finding confidence, "I want you to be my Valentine! Here!" She yelled, bowing as she handed him the box._

_Laxus's face paled. He stared at her, then at the box. He took it out of her hands and opened it. Inside was a necklace, with a lightning bot. Laxus felt his face redden, and it wasn't because of the cold._

_"Why?" he asked her, dumbfounded._

_"Because I love you!" _

_"You love me?" Laxus asked embarrassed._

_"Y-yeah," Cana stammered. _

_He took the necklace, and squeezed it in his left hand. With his right hand, he gathered show, forming it into a small ball._

_"And this is a symbol of your love?" Laxus asked, holding up the lightning bolt. _

_When Cana nodded, Laxus pushed the necklace into the snowball in his hand. He threw it away, as far as he could. "Well that's what I think of your love!" Laxus laughed running back to his friends. _

_Cana felt the tears collect in her eyes. When Laxus was far away, she let herself cry tears of sadness, and shame. Who was she kidding, thinking that Laxus would actually accept her love._

**Flashback End**

"You're a jackass," Cana replied simply, ignoring the memory that replayed in her head.

"What the fuck did I do to you?" Laxus demanded from his wife.

You made fun of anyone and everyone who wasn't part of your stupid crew," Cana replied nonchalantly.

"Cana," his voice softened.

"Shut up," Cana replied angrily.

The ride to Laxus's condo was spent in an agonizing silence. Cana hated the fact that she was a fool, to fall in love with Laxus at such a young age. The biggest jackass she had ever met.

They arrived at his condo, both of them waiting for the elevator to reach the bottom, to take them to the sixth floor of the condo. She hated to stare at him. Whenever she did, she was reminded of what he did to her.

Once the elevator door opened, they entered it and proceeded to Laxus's place. Laxus dug his hands into his pockets, finding his keys to open the door. Once opened, Cana made her way to the couch as she was far too exhausted to walk to any other room.

Cana stared down at the coffee table in disbelief, her eyes widening at the newspaper article there.

"Laxus!" She yelled, with fear. How exactly were they going to fix this?

"Hurry the fuck up!" Cana screamed.

Laxus rushed towards the living room and sat on the leather sofa beside his wife. "What is it?" he groaned.

"This!" Cana showed Laxus the newspaper article, as her nerves filled her.

_Manhattan's Dream Couple? I Think Not!_

On the front page of the New York Times, a picture of Laxus and Minerva, and Cana and Bacchus from Venice was found. The two stared at each other in disbelief.

"How did it get here?" Cana mused.

"I brought it here," the two heard a voice say. Cana turned around to see her father, sitting beside Makarov.

"Fuck…" Laxus said to himself, as nerves filled him. He had no idea how he was going to explain this to his grandfather.

"It seems that you two haven't taken your marriage seriously," Makarov's angry voice said.

"And now you're the talk of Manhattan. I hope you're proud of yourselves," Guildarts raged.

"Do you know how many reports are outside your place right now?" Makarov added.

"We have to show the city, in addition to the entire country, that you two are very much in _love_," Guildarts said, staring at the couple in front of him.

"We were just a business marriage. You can't expect me to love him," Cana scowled. It made no sense to her. Laxus was a jerk and there was no way she would ever let him capture her heart again. That was just not a possibility.

"We aren't giving you a choice, _my child_," Guildarts replied, putting emphasis on his words.

"You can't honestly expect us to like each other, right?" Laxus asked, his tone completely serious.

"Actually, I do expect that from you," Makarov glared at his grandson in anger.

Cana sighed deeply. She knew there was no way her father would leave this alone. He always found it so important to maintain a good reputation for the spectators. It was one of the main reasons his company made it far; they were the ideal people of the city.

"What should we do father?" Cana asked her dad, hoping there would be a way to make up for the mishaps she had.

"Well, there is going to be a White Party at the Heartfilia residence this weekend. Since Lucy is your best friend, I think it would be the best place for you two to have your first social appearance as a couple," Guildarts told his daughter, fully aware that everyone was listening to him.

This was precisely why she wanted to avoid coming back to Manhattan. Her every move was going to be followed. One more mishap and it may cause her father and the Dreyars their partnership. She wanted, more than anything to keep for father happy. For his sake, if it meant pretending to be happy with Laxus, she would do it.

"Fine," Cana agreed, dreading the date.

* * *

**Oh my gosh! Did anyone see the manga title! Sting is a sexy 19 years old, like me. True love I tell you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Let's be real, if I did, Sting or Gray would be making out with Lucy.**

**Soooo...it is a lovely Friday and that means...drum roll please! Yupp! A chapter update! WOOOOO!**

**So I got this candle the other day that smells like mint ice cream...I am in a happy place right now! My place smells like mint ice cream!**

**And a shout out to _leoslady4ever_ for just being an awesome beta! I love you very muchies! **

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting! It means so much to me. I love you to the moon and back~  
xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**

* * *

Unable to hold in her frustration, Cana groaned out in annoyance that she had to spend the day with Laxus. She glared at the man angrily, trying her very best not to make a rude remark towards him. Cana was wearing a white dress with a sweetheart neckline. The dress went up to her mid thighs in the front and flowed down her legs at the back. She matched it up with closed toed white pumps.

She gave Laxus a crude glare, making him fully aware of her distaste. He wore a white v-neck t-shirt with plain white pants. Overtop his v-neck an off-white cardigan was worn. Despite the fact that Cana thought that Laxus looked quite dashing in white, she couldn't help but be irritated with the fact that she had to spend time with the annoyingly, arrogant husband that she was forced to live with.

Cana groaned again, for the second time in a matter of two minutes causing Laxus to say, "What seems to be the problem, dear wife of mine?"

"Oh, it's simple, gorgeous husband of mine. I am doomed to spend my time with you during a party at Lucy's place," Cana replied with sarcasm overtaking her voice.

"What's exactly the problem, if you find me gorgeous?" Laxus smirked as his ego took a nice stroke.

"Screw you. Fuck, I need something to drink," Cana complained, looking around the limo, hoping there was some stash of hidden vodka.

"To your left," Laxus told her. Cana looked to her left and saw a tiny compartment. When she opened it, she saw a large bottle of Champaign. Although vodka was her first choice, Champagne wasn't too bad either. She gently opened the bottle, hoping that it wouldn't spill on the seat.

Chugging the bottle down, Cana instantly felt a slight buzz in her head, which was quickly overtaken by a pulsating pain piercing through her abdomen. Cana shut her eyes tightly in pain, grabbing the area, hoping that it would disappear.

"You ok?" Laxus asked his wife in concern.

"Fine," Cana replied while gritting her teeth. She thought that all she needed was a few more drinks to overpower the pain.

"We're almost there right?" Cana asked, slowly opening her eyes.

"Yeah," Laxus replied, not entirely convinced that Cana was able to go out to the party.

"Good. I'll just have another drink to null away the pain," Cana breathed deeply as the agonizing, piercing pain overtook her senses.

Laxus sighed, "We really don't have to go if you aren't ok," he assured her.

"We. Have. To. Daddy might kill me if I don't go," Cana shivered at the thought.

"Alright," Laxus took a deep breath in, "Well we're here."

The limo turned into the driveway, and once it was outside the Heartfilia house, their door was opened. Laxus took his wife's hand, helping her out of the limo.

"There seems to be more press than normal," Laxus noted as they walked towards the back yard.

"Must be to get a glimpse of the open relationship," Cana whispered into Laxus's ear.

"I feel like they're waiting for us to mess up," Cana complained as they continued to walk towards the backyard.

"No kidding," Laxus replied as his grip on Cana's hands tightened.

"Cana!" Cana heard a voice squeal. She looked to the source to hear an overexcited blond.

"Slut!" Cana smiled, giving her best friend a warm hug.

"Oh, the disrespect," Lucy whined, in an upset manner. She then took a look at Laxus, "And you must be the Big Bad Husband," Lucy teased as she playfully pushed Laxus's arm.

"Is that what they call me?" Laxus let out a chuckle as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Nope! It's what I call you," Lucy looked away from Laxus to make eye contact with Cana. "So whore," Lucy began. She then took a look at Laxus, "I'm sure you can keep a secret," she told Laxus. Once he nodded yes, Lucy continued to speak to Cana. "I officially told Natsu to stop calling me. The twat thought it was ok to keep calling me and asking what he did wrong and he wants me to visit him for the night. I am not down for you to anally fuck me," Lucy complained.

Laxus couldn't help but laugh at the conversation. He glanced at Lucy and appreciated her outfit. She wore a short, white dress that hugged her body, showing off her blessed curves.

"What's so funny?" Lucy asked, glaring at Laxus menacingly.

"I never expected the idiot to want to shove it up the ass," Laxus chuckled.

"Well aren't you annoying. Now, be a dear and let me finish my story," Lucy rolled her eyes. "So, you remember Mister please score your goals into my hole, right? Well, he said that he will definitely visit me at Manhattan, so I told him that we're holding a white party and he said he would definitely be there!" Lucy squealed in excitement.

"That's fucking awesome!" Cana expressed her excitement with the blond, "So, did he end up scoring in Venice?" Cana teased.

"Noo," Lucy stretched out the word. "There is only one problem," Lucy said as her eyes glued onto Natsu.

"Holy fuck, I forgot. What is he going to do when he sees Sting?" Cana replied, further stressing Lucy out.

"I don't fucking know," Lucy sighed. "Ok, anyways, I have to host this party so I'll see you around! Bye whore," Lucy explained before going to greet other guests.

Waiters walked around the place, handing out drinks. Cana, instead of grabbing just one cup, decided to take the entire tray of drinks. Drinking shot after shot, she felt her head slightly spin.

"Do you ever stop drinking?" Laxus asked, slightly annoyed.

"Nope. And considering I'm spending the day with you, I think I might need more drinks," Cana expressed, swapping her tray of empty drinks with a tray full of drinks.

She continued to drink, hoping that the extra alcohol in her system would nullify the pain that was swelling in her abdomen. Unfortunately, she found that with more she drank, her stomach would release more shots of pain.

She looked around, scanning the guest list. There were the Strauss siblings, the Dragoneels, the Fullbusters, the Locksers, Raijinshuu—consisting of Freed Justine, Evergreen, and Bixlow—there was also the Vastia family, and the Milkvoch's. The party had all of Manhattan's elite present.

"What are they doing together?" Cana thought out loud when she saw Bacchus walk in with Minerva hugging his arm.

"I don't fucking know," Laxus growled in frustration as he started walking menacingly towards them.

"No, Laxus, we won't cause a scene." Cana paused. "We get even," She informed Laxus, still hurt at what Bacchus did.

"How exactly do we get even?" Laxus asked, confusion filling his voice.

"Simple," Cana said as she grabbed onto Laxus's arm, pushing him through the crowd so that they could be in perfect view of Minerva and Bacchus.

"Hug me," Cana said quietly, hoping that Bacchus wouldn't hear.

"What? Why?" Laxus questioned.

"Isn't it obvious? To get them jealous," Cana rolled her eyes. Laxus did as he was told, securely wrapping his arms around the waist of the brunette in front of him, pulling her close to him. Cana squealed as she wrapped her arms around Laxus's neck possessively.

"Oh, fuck no," Cana cursed when she saw Bacchus romantically lift Minerva in the air, twirling her in circles.

"Still want to get even?" Laxus asked, hostility filling his insides. "Because I have a plan?"

"What is it?"

"This," Laxus said before slamming his lips atop Cana's, kissing her viciously and possessively. He wanted to show both Bacchus and Minerva who was in charge. Cana allowed her hands to roam down Laxus's arms, tracing his large muscles. She also noticed Laxus's hands slide down her waist, towards her backside, before groping her ass.

To drive jealously deep into everyone's soul, Cana arched her back, allowing herself to get more into the kiss. She thrust her tongue deep into Laxus's mouth, making him let out a groan, deep from his throat. Although there were no emotional feelings between the married couple, there was a definite sexual attraction that could not be matched.

Slowly, but surely, Cana parted from the kiss, to take a much needed breath.

"Damn," Laxus mumbled, truly shocked at how good of a kisser his wife was.

"Well that was some fun revenge. Look at them," she giggled. When Laxus saw Minerva, he noticed the envy filling her eyes. That kiss definitely got the reaction both Laxus and Cana wanted.

* * *

"Seriously Natsu! We are over," Lucy tried to sound stern, hoping that she wouldn't cause a scene during her father's party.

"At least tell me what I did," Natsu's voice filled with desperation, hoping he could get Lucy back.

"Aside from almost raping me up the ass?" Lucy's cold voice replied.

"It wasn't even rape," Natsu tried to explain himself.

"You mean that keeping your cock tip that close to- oh wait the tip was in even though I begged you not to," Lucy was done trying. She was completely finished with anything her and Natsu had.

"Luce, I'm sorry. I'll never do it again, I promise," Natsu begged her to stay as he held the wrist of her hand, trying to pull her in for a kiss.

"Natsu, stop," Lucy pulled away from her ex-boyfriend.

Once she turned around, she saw Sting glaring at Natsu angrily, hating the sight in front of him. Lucy, almost instinctively, latched onto Sting's arm, hoping he would protect her.

"You have issues, Dragoneel," Sting rolled his eyes as his free arm wrapped around Lucy, pulling her in for an embrace.

"Don't touch my girlfriend, Eucliffe," Natsu threatened the soccer player.

Lucy pulled away from the embrace to look Natsu in the eyes, "Ex-girlfriend," she corrected.

Natsu grabbed Lucy's arm, trying to pull her closer to him. When Sting saw the resistance Lucy put up, he immediately punched Natsu across the face, taking Lucy's hand and walking away.

* * *

Cana drank the alcohol that was in her hand. The overwhelming pain caused her to wince. She felt her insides squeezing and twisting. She felt like someone was poking her abdomen with needles over and over again, shoving them as deep as they could. Cana squeezed Laxus's arm in pain, trying to minimize anything that was filling her.

"Mother fuck," she managed to say, as it continued to pinch her.

"Cana, what is it?" Laxus's eyes widened in concern when she stayed quiet. She didn't expect whatever was causing it to be so bad, but whatever it was completely overtook any amount of self-control she tried to maintain.

"Fuck," Laxus panicked, dragging his wife away from the party as he took out his cell phone.

From the other end of his phone he heard: "_911 What's your emergency?"_

"My wife," Laxus panicked, fumbling for words, "She's having some sort of attack," he explained as they left the party. Once they left the party, Cana screamed, the pain completely taking her over.

_"Do you need the police or ambulance? What's the location?"_ the operator asked.

"Hang in there," Laxus reassured his wife. "Ambulance," Laxus said after telling the operator the address.

Laxus lifted his wife to the front yard of the Heartfilia house, hoping to draw as little attention as possible. He sat down on the ground, and gently placed her head on his lap, running his hands through her hair. He didn't know why, but it felt nostalgic. For some strange reason, he felt like he did this before.

"Laxus," Cana managed to say as she clenched her stomach in pain.

"Shh," he replied with a soft tone in his voice, "You'll be fine. The ambulance is on it's way." He continued to run his hands through her hair, waiting for the ambulance to arrive.

* * *

**Hey all, I know I gave a schedule like a month ago and what not but honestly, two story ideas have began to pull at me like there's no tomorrow I know, I'm terrible!**

**So, I decided to make a new schedule, to accommodate with these stories. You see, if I could, I would update everyday but I just can't. It is a tad unreasonable for me to do that. I mean, I want to give you guys some good quality stories and there is no way I'll ever be able to do that if I update daily. So, Here I am, creating a new schedule that will change as my pull for a story changes.**

**Every ****_Saturday_**** Erisse or me will be updating Beauty and a Beat.  
Every other _Friday_**** I will be updating Strictly Business.  
Every other _Tuesday_**** I will be updating The New Kid.  
Every ****_Sunday_**** I will be updating Voice of an Angel.  
Every other _Monday_**** I will be updating Stranger.  
Every other _Thurs_****_day _****I will be updating Darkness Prevails.**

**So for the first cycle, I will update Stranger and Strictly Business, in addition to my Voice of an Angel and Beauty and a Beat.  
During the second cycle, I'll update Darkness Prevails and The New Kid in addition to Voice of an Angel and Beauty and a Beat.**

**I hope you all enjoy my stories and don't mind that I may be updating some stories later! I just have to make sure I can balance story writing with school in September and work!**

**Hmmm...anything else...Oh yeah! Expect the updates at around 12:00p.m.- 6:00 p.m. Eastern Time**

**So yeah...ENJOY!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: The disclaimer remains as it is, I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**To think, this story is almost done! Who would expect this story to be this close to finishing. I can't believe it! I'm so sad! I love LaxAna though! Honestly, I think this is the longest chapter I've written for this story, but I had a lot I needed to do! **

**Gotta say, I love my beta, _leoslady4ever_! Her help and encouragement makes me sooo happy! La La Love Her!**

**And you all, who are reading, reviewing, following and favoriting! I love you guys to the moon and back!  
xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**

* * *

_'Your wife's acidity levels are through the roof. This is most probably because of the amount of alcohol she consumes. Ultimately, this is causing an inflammation in her liver. The good thing is that she has not yet developed cirrhosis- the final phase of alcoholic liver disease. Since she has not reached that point, she can still improve the condition of her liver. What she must do is avoid highly acidic foods, such as citrus fruits, spices, processed foods and especially alcohol.'_

Laxus sighed deeply, remembering what the doctor had told him. He tried to shake the thought away, but at the same time he couldn't. He wasn't sure why, but he felt like it was his duty to protect her. Since visiting hours were over, he decided to go home.

The one thing he couldn't completely understand was the feeling of nostalgia he felt with Cana during the party. It was like something deep down told him to always protect her, not just as a husband, but as a friend.

Then there was also the fact that Cana acted like she hated him for no reason at all. What could he have done to make her hate him? Groaning in frustration, Laxus decided to kill some time by cleaning his house. It looked like a pigsty. He started with picking up items from the ground and during that moment, he came across an unfamiliar teal notebook. Instinctively opening it, he stared down at the first page.

_December 23, 2011._

_Is it wrong that even now I still think about him? Despite the nature my relationship with Bacchus has become, he still invades my thoughts._

_I feel so wrong. Every single time I get intimate with Bacchus, he still comes to my head. I was a fucking kid back then, yet I still love him. What kind of curse is this?_

_And to think, he doesn't even remember me. Whenever I see him around the city, he looks at me like I'm some sort of common man. I mean we grew up together, for fuck's sake. I sometimes wonder if that will ever change. I wonder if he'll ever remember me and realize who I am. _

_Then again, his almost putrid relationship with Manhattan's biggest Bitch seems pretty serious. Damn it. It kills every inch of my pride, to still think of him like this. It drives me up the wall to think that I still dream of his beautiful eyes staring at me with depths of emotion, calling me his woman. I still wish that he would come to me, and tell me he remembers. I wish he would tell me that he loves me._

_I don't look like a freak anymore. Braces are gone. Contact lenses are in. My tits are fucking huge. Why is it that he still doesn't notice me? _

_I really do wish, that someday he will notice me. I really hope, that he admits he loves me soon before I start falling for Bacchus, for real._

_Cana._

Laxus stared at the book, feeling a hint of guilt for reading her deepest confessions. Whoever this _he_ was, he really did manage to hurt the girl. Laxus shook his head, trying to understand why it even mattered. He looked in his room, opening the drawer on the night table, to put the journal there.

When he opened the drawer, his eyes met with a mountain of what appeared to be diaries. He was met with a dilemma: should he open her journals and read who the _he_ was, or should he just let his curiosity eat at him.

He knew the right thing to do was to just put her journal with the rest and pretend he never read it, but at the same time, he wanted to know who it was that was bothering his wife so much. A part of him really wanted to help her feel happy again.

Giving into his curiosity, Laxus decided to open her fuzzy pink diary. On the cover of the book, a big heart was found with the word _princess_ inside the heart.

He opened it up, only for his eyes to meet with the large writing of a child.

_June 6, 1999_

_Dear Diary._

_I want to name you. Your name is Ashley! Today, daddy took me to his friend's house. His friend is an old man. I am taller than daddy's friend. Daddy's friend had a grandson. His name is Laxus. We went to play in the park. He pushed me on the swing. He even pushes better than daddy. _

_But when he left me alone, a big meanie pants pushed me off. It made me cry because I hurt my hand. Laxus saw the blood and got mad at the meanie. He asked the meanie what he was doing. The meanie got mad and said taking my swing. Laxus pushed the meanie off the swing. Then Laxus came to me. He hugged me and told me to stop crying. Laxus said he would always keep me safe. He promised to make sure no meanies hurt me. I love him. Laxus is my hero!_

_From Cana._

Laxus stared at the girl's diary entry. The first thought that ran through his head was why he couldn't remember the story. How old was he at the time. It was nearly 14 years ago, meaning Laxus was seven and Cana was five at the time.

While he was thinking about it, an image of a tiny girl flashed in his head. She was wearing a bright blue dress and had long brown hair.

"_Come on Laxus, let's play!" the girl excitedly screamed._

_Laxus laughed at the excited child. "Ok, let's go to the park!" Laxus told her as he led the way._

_"Stop walking so fast!" the girl whined, trying to catch up. He turned back to stare at the little girl who was trying to catch up with him. Once she caught up to him she looked at him with a big smile, "Hold my hand! That way you won't go too fast." _

_Laxus did as he was asked, blushing in the process. He knew if his friends saw this they would definitely stay away from him. Touching a girl meant he had cooties. He was definitely going to take a bath after this one._

Just who exactly was that girl from 14 years ago and why did she come to his mind the moment he read Cana's diary entry? Laxus hated the idea of being so oblivious to his past. The prime reason it never bothered him before was because he never thought about it, but thinking about it now, made him wonder what was up.

Almost instinctively, Laxus pulled out another journal. This one was an ocean blue. If it would help him understand her better, then maybe it was worth invading her privacy.

_February 16, 2006_

_It's funny really, how I chose this book. The color just drew me in and I wasn't entirely sure why. That is, until I saw his eyes. This book is the same color as his eyes. _

_I think he really did become a huge part of my life. Ever since that day, he became my best friend. What's strange is that I told him I loved him back then, and here I am, 7 years later, and I think I actually have feelings for him. I think I'm actually in love with Laxus._

_Can you really blame me? He's the most popular kid in school and everyone likes him. He's smart, funny and strong. He plays soccer at school and has the most attractive laugh. But there was more to him than all that. He has such a deep character. Especially after what happened with his father, no one really understands him._

_No one except me. I think I'm the only person who actually understands him. _

_Who am I kidding? How could Laxus Dreyar love Cana Alberona? He's the school dream boy and I'm…a loser. I guess I could always just give up…right? I'll forget about him._

_I mean, after what he did to my Valentine's Day present, I'm not sure I can forgive him. Ever. Laxus Dreyar. My first love and first heartbreak. _

_Fuck love and fuck heartbreak._

_Cana._

Laxus stared at the journal entry, wide eyed. At first, he was hoping it was just her shying away, but it was nothing like that. Laxus realized that he was actually a jack ass to her. The strange realization brought a sunken feeling down in the pit of his stomach.

He remembered the exact words he said. The words she was referring to. The words that broke her heart.

"_You love me?" Laxus asked embarrassed._

_"Y-yeah," Cana stammered._

_He took the necklace, and squeezed it in his left hand. With his right hand, he gather snow, forming it into a small ball._

_"And this is a symbol of your love?" Laxus asked, holding up the lightning bolt._

_When Cana nodded, Laxus pushed the necklace into the snowball in his hand. He threw it away, as far as he could. "Well that's what I think of your love!" Laxus laughed running back to his friends. _

_He looked back, seeing the girl's face full of tears. Everything in him wanted to run back to her and say he loved her too. How could he? Raijinshuu would never let him live it down if he got with the metal mouth, Miss four eyes. _

_"So what did the four eyes say?" Bixlow asked, as he stuck his tongue out._

_"Nothing," Laxus replied nonchalantly._

_"You sure, it's Valentine's Day. She probably made a confession," Freed responded to Laxus, keeping a calm voice._

_"Of course it was a confession. I'm surprised it didn't end with you two **kissing,**" Evergreen teased, as she moved her green hair away from her eyes. _

_"Like I'd ever like a four eyes like her!" Laxus snorted, slightly blushing at the thought._

_"Hey! What's wrong with glasses," Evergreen confronted, hurt lurking in her words. _

_"Nothing's wrong with the way **you** wear them. Cana's glasses are too big for her face. Yours makes you look sexy,__" Laxus responded, causing Evergreen to furiously blush._

Laxus tried to shake the thought away. The only reason he rejected her was because he felt stupid. Everyone would tease him about Cana and it made him feel like a fool if he said yes, especially considering he denied liking her every single time someone teased him about it. He had to pretend he didn't like her. If Raijinshuu found out, they wouldn't praise him anymore.

And in all honesty, Laxus regretted doing that to her for a long time. It was because of his actions, that Laxus became a cold person in high school. He had one reason for being who he was. He only spoke to women for one reason, and one reason only. To have sex so he could forget her.

Laxus realized that every day of his ninth grade, he tried to forget her because of the guilt and regret. He hated that he hurt Cana to such an extent. When Laxus ran off, he remembered looking back to see the tears stream down her face. Everything in him wanted to run back and return her feelings. He regretted rejecting her because he knew deep down, that he loved her too. He always knew it.

Ever since he first saw her, he felt a fluttering in his stomach. When she first held his hand, he felt his face heat up. When he saw those people push Cana off the swings, anger completely overwhelmed Laxus and he did everything he could to protect her.

_I promise I will always protect you! _

He was seven years old when he made that promise, and when he turned 14, he broke the promise. Everything in him wanted to forget the overwhelming guilt he felt. And he succeeded in forgetting too, until now.

Reading her journal entry brought back all the feelings he had once felt. Laxus knew, for a fact that Cana was always the girl of his dreams. He forgot her. He didn't know how, but he managed to forget Cana. Here he was, seven years after that incident remembering every second of it.

But the reality of the situation was that they were different now. Cana was no longer the vulnerable, scared little girl. She grew up to be a strong woman. She was the definition of sexy. A part of him, deep down cared about her.

Laxus sighed deeply, as he took out her newest journal, curiosity filling him. It was July when he married her and he wanted so desperately to know if Cana still loved him.

He turned to the latest journal entry, marked over a year ago.

_May 22, 2012._

_Here I am, months since I've first started seeing Bacchus and I think I'm in love with him. I actually think he might be the one to set me free from the burden in my heart known as Laxus Dreyar. The only issue is, I still love Laxus- truly madly and deeply. All I can do now is hope. Hope that I will forget the jack ass and remain happy with Bacchus. I need to get over Laxus because realistically, it will never happen. He is now just a memory. Nothing more. Nothing less._

_It needs to stay that way. He doesn't need to be what I considered my soul mate because he isn't. He's just a jack ass. _

_Bacchus will be the one for me. I know it! He has to be. For the sake of my sanity._

_Cana A._

How was it, that seven years later, he felt a jumping feeling in the pit of his stomach at the very thought of the brunette?

Why was it, that every sense in his body found her outrageously sexy?

Why, in the name of the Statue of Liberty, did he want to not only dominate the perfect curves of her body, but also love her in ways he never loved before?

He wanted to take her on romantic dates and whisper sweet things in her ear. He wanted to show her that she was the only girl of relevance to him.

At this very moment, Laxus regretted telling Cana he wanted an open relationship. He regretted making her feel completely and utterly unloved by him. He stared at the page of her journal, rereading it, making sure that he had read right. He groaned out loud, as he closed the journal, placing it with the rest of her things.

As much as he wanted to be like a husband to her, he knew she was over him by now. It was only natural. He had moved on too, considering he had a steady relationship with Minerva. He was only Cana's husband by name, not by actions.

It was his fault, since one of the first things he had suggested to her was to have an open relationship. Not once did he treat her like someone he should care about. But after all his feelings for her resurfaced, he realized that he was wrong but it didn't matter, since it was _he_ who made the foolish suggestion to be in an open relationship.

But damn, was she hot. There was no denying that her sun kissed skin and curvaceous body was enough to make a man's mind fantasize doing things to her. And after that kiss they shared, Laxus could officially say he was added to that list of men. The way her tongue took control in his mouth, kissing him feverishly was truly enciting.

Kissing her on the couch would only be better. Her body glued atop of his as she circled her hips onto his groin. She would grind on him hard causing her breasts would rub against his chest. Laxus would have his hands reach down to her backside, squeezing it hard, causing his sexy wife to shriek instinctively.

Her tongue would trace around his muscles, working their way down. She would trace down his abs, with her warm, moist tongue, leaving a lingering feeling with every motion her tongue made. She would lick her way down until she reached the muscles before his nine inches of pride.

"Damn it," Laxus mumbled, shaking his head to push away the fantasy. He could feel the blood rush down to his core, concluding the fact that he needed to get laid. As much as he wanted Cana to be the one to please him, she wouldn't be. He was the one that made their relationship the way it was and he had to live with it. He would have to live with the fact that he could never have Cana the way he desired. Since he was in an open relationship, Laxus was free to use any slut he wanted to but Laxus was in no mood to fuck some random bitch off the streets.

Instead, he decided to take the easier route and chose the reason he made his married life so ridiculous. Despite the fact that Minerva acted like a good for nothing, jealous bitch, he could really use that exotic, lingering feeling her feather like touch left on him. Not only that, but Minerva was a hell of a lot easier to seduce compared to some random ass chick in the club.

He took out his cell phone and made the call. "Minerva, Cana's in the hospital. You free to come over?" he asked, feeling like it's been all too long since he treated that lightning rod of his.

* * *

**Lol, I actually named my Diary Ashley when I was a kid! I was so cool :P. **

**See you in two weeks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**A huge thanks to my one and only lovely beta, _leoslady4ever_. She is amazingness! And I _LOVEEEEEEEEEEE _Her!**

**Alright so...this chapter was the hardest most painful chapter I've had to write. Every time I began writing it, I found myself wanting to...I'll complete this AN at the end of the chapter!**

**Thanks for reading, following, favoriting and reviewing! It means so much to me and I love you to the moon and back!  
xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**

* * *

The moment she stepped into his house, he attacked her, allowing his animal-like instincts to take over completely. He began with planting kisses on her neck, then jaw line, then taking her lips. His tongue drove itself deep into her mouth, exploring the known area.

Her hands rushed up to his blond hair, pulling him even closer to her. The moment his mouth went to her neck, marking it viciously, she let out a moan.

"Laxus," she breathed softly, enjoying the attention her body was receiving. While his mouth was showering her neck with attention, his hands never once stopped feeling her, going from her ass to her breasts.

He picked her up and yanked her on the couch, his hands pulling her head up to him viciously while his lips forced its way back to her mouth. She didn't mind how rough Laxus was acting, rather she enjoyed the feeling of Laxus pulling her long, black hair and his hands slapping her covered behind. She loved Laxus being rough with her.

But tonight, she wanted to be on top. Minerva wanted to dominate God's gift to women. She wanted to ride his lightning rod all night. She slid her way down to between his legs, only to glide up atop of him. Her lips hovered just above his ears as she purred, "Touch my body."

Laxus did just that, squeezing her from the back to clamp her body atop his, as she circled her hips onto him, looking to make him stiff. Her hands made their way down to the hem of his shirt as she teased him, her fingers lightly brushing against his muscles as she forced his shirt over head.

Minerva took a second to admire the body she was hovering over, appreciating every distinct dent of his chizzled muscles. Laxus really did have the dream body, and Minerva considered herself damn lucky she was able to work him in ways so many women dreamed.

She sat up onto his crotch, slightly grinding as her hands followed the trail his muscles made, from his chest down to his perfect eight-pack to the V right before his shaft of pride. Laxus found his hands reaching up towards her breasts. He used his right hand to grab the perfectly defined curve of her body that was still protected by the piece of cloth that stuck onto her body, as his left hand went to the bottom of her shirt. The action gave her the idea that he wanted it off.

His wish was her command because less than a second later, Minerva pulled her shirt off, quickly followed by her dark purple bra. His hands made their way to his pants, unzipping it, waiting for the woman above him to pull it off. While he was working on his pants, Minerva completely had her body stripped of any piece of clothing. She then bent down to kiss his jaw line, slowly moving down to his chest, giving his nipple a playful nibble.

Laxus found himself shivering at the action the brunette in front of him made. _Brunette?_ Laxus thought to himself as his partner continued her way down his body, licking the path his muscles made for her. Something in his mind registered that it wasn't a brunette working his body, but a black haired witch with a sexy attitude.

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_ Laxus thought as a sound from deep in his throat came out.

Once her mouth reached the muscles just before his member, her hands reached in to grab both the cloth of his pants and boxers. Pulling them down with a swift motion, her mouth swept to his swollen pride, taking in it's entirety deep into her mouth. She held it there for a second, as her tongue swirled around it, causing Laxus to groan in pleasure.

_This right here, was what I needed_ the blond thought to himself as the liquids of her mouth completely coated his shaft. She kept her eyes on his cock as she slid all the way up, then taking him all the way back in. She wrapped a hand around the base of his thick shaft, moving it in time with her mouth, ensuring that he was receiving full attention.

Her round half-lidded brown eyes found his lust-clouded blue eyes as she continued to bob up and down his shaft. She knew she was doing a good job by the way Laxus would moan and grunt. Through his deepened breathing and the look in his eyes when he stared at her. She could feel his hips thrust in and out of her mouth, meeting with the tempo at which she was working him.

Little did she know was that instead of seeing her pointy, mossy grey eyes, he saw round, gentle brown eyes. Instead of seeing the pin straight black hair she had, he was seeing wavy brown hair. He wasn't seeing Minerva Orlando give his cock a good sucking, he was seeing his wife, Cana Alberona.

Laxus could feel himself approaching climax. He could feel it especially by the way her tongue would flick his tip before going down to take his entirety each time. She would have the slight taste of the salty liquid before going back down, and gliding up the size. More than anything, she wanted him to release it all into her mouth, and let it drip down her throat. She wanted to taste him so badly.

The desire for it made her increase her speed, as his hands viciously pushed her head down his shaft, making his cock not only fill her mouth but slip to the back of her throat. That action, along with the thrusts Laxus continuously did, was what drove him to the edge, releasing his cum into her mouth. She moved away from his shaft, and licked her lips as she rested her head on his chest.

During that second, Laxus was reminded exactly who it was that pleased him, and he let out a sigh of frustration.

"You can go now," Laxus told her, treating her as if she was some sort of call girl.

"Excuse me?" Minerva questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Leave my house, bitch," Laxus demanded, refusing to see her face for any longer. Laxus really wasn't in the mood for the constant reminder for why he wasn't able to have the full wife treatment from Cana.

"You can't just ask me to come over only to suck your cock!" Minerva yelled, truly enraged.

"Yes, actually I can, and I just did. That's all you'll ever be getting from me. So if you want to end this stupid ass _thing_ we have, then be my fucking guest," Laxus responded, without a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Y-you're serious?" Minerva asked, her voice slightly cracked.

"Yes. Now leave."

Minerva got up from the couch, picked up her clothes and got dressed. She made her way to the entrance of his house and looked back once, her eyes filled with tears.

"Then I guess this is it," Minerva said as she walked out of his apartment, her heart completely broken. She wasn't sure what had gotten into him, but he was serious. Minerva knew that look all too well, and she knew better than to beg a married man to fuck her. In all honesty, she wasn't sure why she did it, why she agreed to become his little side chick? He had a wife. There was no way Minerva would be his main girl when he was married and she was a fool in making herself believe so.

* * *

The next morning Lucy made her way to the hospital to check on her best friend. She brought a bouquet of flowers and made sure she had a smile on her face. She knew just how much Cana hated having people worry about her. She walked into the room and her eyes met with the pale skin that belonged to Cana.

"Hey whore, how are you feeling?" Lucy asked with a half smile when she saw her best friend's eyes start to flutter open.

"Slut," Cana's weak voice replied.

Lucy let out a soft chuckle as Cana started to speak, "The fucking doc said I can't drink any more."

Lucy stared at Cana in wide eyed horror shocked at the thought. Cana had been drinking herself into a bliss since she was fourteen years old. Cana without alcohol is like a tree without bark.

"I-It'll be ok," Lucy lied to both herself and Cana.

"When's the last time you have seen me sober?" Cana questioned as she rubbed the temples of her head.

"That's true but maybe you can think of this as a fresh start?" Lucy tried comforting her friend, unaware that she was only making it worse.

"If only that could happen, Lucy. If I had the chance to have a fresh start, I would have done so long ago. I would have made it so that I was over Laxus," Cana frowned as she felt the corner of her eyes become rather wet.

"But fate had its own plans with you two. Look," Lucy said with a smile, "You and Laxus are married. I'm sure with years of living with him the love can be returned."

"I'm not sure it's worth it anymore. I feel like Laxus is just stuck on that stupid bitch," Cana admitted to Lucy.

"I hate the lengths I went to in order to get over Laxus. I _used_ Bacchus just to get over him. Damn it Lucy, why do I still fucking love Laxus?" Cana groaned out as her hands covered her eyes.

"The heart works in strange ways. And don't worry about Minerva because there's one thing you have she doesn't," Lucy smirked, "You have Laxus as a husband."

"I suppose so..." Cana's voice trailed off as she finally looked to her friend, seeing the warmth in her eyes.

"I knew you were the fucking reason Laxus was acting so off today," the two girls heard a voice say. Lucy turned back to see the long, straight hair of Minerva.

"What are you talking about?" Cana asked her in a soft tone.

"I just _knew_ that you were the reason Laxus didn't fucking please me last night. You stupid bitch!" Minerva yelled out to Cana.

"Will you shut up," Lucy glared at the lady. She looked like a mess. Her hair was untamed and her eyes had dark circles around them. Minerva definitely didn't catch any sleep last night.

"Just shut up slut," Minerva said to Lucy as she advanced towards Cana.

"Only I call Lucy a slut," Cana responded with a slight light in her eyes.

"Now leave, before I call a nurse," Cana warned Minerva.

"Not until I do this," Minerva pushed Lucy aside and was standing right in front of Cana, her eyes filled with hatred. After a split second of eye contact, Minerva's right hand slapped Cana across the face, making a clapping sound fill the room.

"You stupid bitch!" Lucy yelled as she pushed Minerva out of the room.

"Just get out, you psycho!" Lucy screamed in anger, drawing the attention of the nurses in the area. The two girls were forced out of the hospital due to the fact that they 'disturbed the peace.'

Cana looked out the window of the hospital, wondering what exactly made Minerva so angry. What was she talking about when she said that Laxus didn't please her last night? Cana shook her head, realizing that it was best if she didn't give herself a false hope. There was no way she was the reason for Laxus acting so strange with his girl.

* * *

**I wanted to throw up writing anything sexual about Minerva! It was painfully disgustingly horrid. She is a cootie face meanie pants who deserves no love! GAHHH!**


End file.
